1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly to an arranging structure in which an ink ribbon extending from an ribbon cassette is arranged between a platen and a print head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional printing apparatus, there has been devised and demonstrated one in which a print head is disposed movably along the platen on a frame. A ribbon cassette is mounted on the frame in such a way that the ribbon cassette is located on one end of a movable range of the print head. Some portion of the ink ribbon extending in a loop outwardly from the ribbon cassette is guided on a guide roller or the like provided on the frame on the other end of the movable range. The loop portion of the ink ribbon is extended between the print head and the platen over the overall movable range of the print head.
However, according to such conventional apparatus, the loop portion of the ink ribbon must be guided on the guide roller or the like on the frame by substantially extending the same to the other end of the movable range of the print head. Therefore, this operation is quite troublesome and, at the same time, causes the operator's hands to get dirty. In addition, unless the extending or guiding operations of the ink ribbon are performed well, the loop portion of the ribbon gets twisted, possibly causing an obstacle to the subsequent ribbon-feeding operation.